Forever and Always
by Misus11
Summary: Esto es un NaruSaku, songfic (mi primer songfic, por cierto) basado en la canción "forever and always-Parachute". jajajaja no hay mucho más que decir... pasen y lean :) espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hoooola a todos, wow tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, la universidad y la vida real me consumieron totalmente... y hay historias que sé que están a medias... pero con la historia de Sheldon y Penny seré sincera jajaja los capítulos que le seguían se quedaron en mi computador el cual murió repentinamente y esta en proceso de reparación y toma un tiempo al menos para poder sacar la información... por lo que les aseguro que a cuestión de más de 1 mes estarán los demás capítulos arriba :D...

Aqui les traigo mi primer songfic :S, pero no pude evitarlo... es un fic que llevo soñando un buen rato, ademas ...la canción es espectacular y cuando la escuche la relacione mucho con una situación personal y con la pareja, por eso espero les guste... ( y va dedicado a ti, si es que logras leer esto..."Luke"... )

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son creacion de Kishimoto y su set de animación, al igual que la canción "forever and always- parachute".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_She's sitting at the table, the hours getting later _**  
**_He was supposed to be here _**  
**_She's sure he would have called _**  
**_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway _**  
**_No one's said they've seen him _**  
**_Why, is something wrong? _**

Llevaba horas sentada, con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro y las manos pálidas de hacer fuerza para calmar los malditos nervios, mientras sus ojos verdes iban y venían entre la lluvia repentina de aquel atardecer, esperando que mágicamente apareciese la silueta que tanto esperaba, con esa sonrisa alegre y los ojos llenos de amor por ella, pero algo en su corazón le dictaba con suficiente fuerza que debería preocuparse por el paradero del hombre más fuerte y a la vez más torpe que habría conocido en la vida...

Naruto no era una persona impuntual como muchos creerían, era curioso, pues era algo despistado, pero cuando de ella se trataba, jamás la hacia esperar, se basaba en el fundamento que él no le gustaba esperar de a mucho a las personas (claro que ese concepto no aplicaba en ella), pero aquella tarde había esperado aproximadamente dos horas en la casa que compartía con él... dos horas de larga espera y angustiante, pues esta seria la primera vez que se verían tras un viaje de 4 meses que él mismo rubio debía ejecutar como paso para recibir el puesto de Hokage en los meses venideros.

Nadie sabia de él, había perdido el contacto desde hacia una semana, nada de que preocuparse, suponía la pelirrosa, era común que esa clase de cosas pasaran, más la ultima semana que es en la cual más trabajo por hacer se tiene, incluyendo el camino de regreso.

Suspiro una vez intentando apagar la preocupación que se extendía como fuego en su interior, un intento fallido por convencerse que nada malo había pasado, incluso recordando las palabras de Shikamaru de horas atrás, las cuales indicaban que no había logrado contactarse tampoco con su amigo desde hacia más tiempo que ella...

Las horas siguieron pasando y el sueño había atrapado a la ojiverde, dejándose caer sobre la mesa, un sueño intranquilo, en esos estados en los cuales no se es posible soñar, pero tampoco es fácil recobrar el conocimiento, un sueño superfluo, lleno de ataques de conciencia y narcolepsia, pero algo la saco completamente de ese intranquilo estado, el teléfono sono, un eco en la casa aun vacía... al parecer había dormido aproximadamente otras dos horas; rápidamente se levanto de su incomoda posición en el sofá, tomando el auricular...

_**She looks back to the window **_  
_**Suddenly the phone rings **_  
_**A voice says something's happened **_  
_**That she should come right now **_

No supo en que momento, ni como, ni cuando, había arrancado su abrigo del perchero y salido por la puerta, la verdad es que tampoco recordaba haber cerrado con seguro su preciado hogar, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho, lo cierto es que ahora corría por las calles empapadas, dejando de lado muchas miradas angustiadas, y era de suponerse, era la novia del héroe más reconocido de toda Konoha y además era la líder medica del hospital, cualquiera que fuese su prisa indicaba una mala noticia para la pequeña aldea.

Recordaba las palabras frías de su maestra tras el auricular, a medida que las pequeñas calles que la separaban del hospital, eran menos

"-ven pronto...algo terrible ha pasado-" Sabia perfectamente, no necesito preguntar de que se trataba, esta vez a habían citado , no por sus conocimientos en medicina, si no por ser a quien deben darle una mala noticia, su corazón se contrajo, volviéndose un pequeño hoyo, una pesadilla que había comenzado para quedarse un largo tiempo.

En el momento que estuvo frente a las puertas del hospital, completamente empapada por la lluvia, sin zapatos, pues había decidido arrojarlos a mitad de camino pues entorpecían su avance; tomo un respiro, no pensó jamás en esa posibilidad unos 8 meses atrás... en diciembre, un día después de Navidad...

_**Her mind goes to December **_  
_**She thinks of when he asked her **_  
_**He bent down on his knees first **_  
_**And he said I want you forever, **_

_**forever and always **_  
_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly **_  
_**We'll grow old together **_

Las luces de aquella hermosa noche de diciembre volvieron a su mente, la música que resonaba en el ambiente era algo extraña, no concordaba al lindo momento, la verdad es que poco había importado, estaban allí sentados, solo ellos dos con la alegría de estar celebrando sus cuatro años de novios, lo más felices en toda su existencia, cuatro años de celos, de gritos, de lagrimas, de palabras hirientes y una que otra cachetada por parte de ella, proporcionada por un dolor inexplicable, pero eso era lo de menos, porque cuando se amaba como ellos lo hacían, poco importaba aquello, pues lo hermoso es que no eran la relación perfecta que todos esperaban en un principio, si no que eran ellos mismos y por eso se amaban, aun así la relación era estable, apasionada, alegre, una relación de confianza, de crecimiento mutuo, de una compresión y conexión que solo tendrían los mejores amigos desde pequeños y es que eso eran, los mejores amigos..

recordaba los nervios reflejados en el rostro del rubio, como una que otra vez derramo sobre el mantel aquel vino que habían logrado comprar para darse el gusto de una buena noche de celebración, recordaba cómo, tras ella robarle un beso desprevenido, él simplemente respiro hondo y con las manos sobre sus rodillas empezó un hermoso discurso...

-"Sakura-chan, Te amo y si me lo permites, prometo amarte, cuidarte, protegerte y respetarte, y ofrecerte todo lo bueno que soy y que tengo, para hacer tu vida igual de feliz de lo que has hecho la mía, y así por el resto de nuestras vidas... en las buenas y en las malas... por siempre y para siempre..." " ¿te casarías conmigo?"...-

una lagrima recorrió su mejilla tras recordar aquellas hermosas palabras...y como ella sin decir nada, con una amplia sonrisa se abalanzaba sobre los brazos del joven quien tambaleo un poco ante la sorpresa, y entre besos ella recitaba mil y un veces que sí.

_**Forever and always **_

_**She pulls up to the entrance**___

_**She walks right to the front desk **_  
_**They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending **_  
_**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them **_  
_**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room **_

Aún con los ojos completamente llenos de lagrimas, entro por las puertas del hospital y como si estuviesen esperándola sus mejores compañeras, la recibieron, no hubo necesidad de palabras, tampoco había quien quisiese pronunciarlas, pues al ver las lagrimas en aquellos ojos verdes, era una completa novedad.

Sakura Haruno era una mujer fuerte, había visto morir gran cantidad de personas, por lo que se creía que era inmune al dolor, terrible error, pues nadie más que Naruto, sabia que aquella mujer que había visto morir niños de las peores maneras entre sus sabias manos, y aun asi podría no derramar lagrima alguna y seguir trabajando aquella tarde, pero en las noches, cuando llegaban las horas de reflexión en pareja en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo bastaba un leve roce de sus dedos en el hombro del joven, para que este supiese lo que debía hacer, y con una leve sonrisa nostálgica se disponía a rodear a su novia, la cual pasaba horas entre sollozos y golpes de pecho...pero claro... este era uno de los secretos mejor protegidos de la pareja.

Ino fue la única que se dispuso a acompañar a su mejor amiga entre los montones de corredores, los cuales parecían completamente deshabitados y eternos, entre el monto de pensamientos y recuerdos que atacaban la mente de la Haruno, era prácticamente imposible reconocer hacia donde iba, tampoco es que el importase, su rostro mostraba un terrible semblante, la inexpresividad, sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos entre quien sabe que andares de su vida y su corazón no estaba allí... sabia que en algún momento Ino le había comentado que había pasado, algo relacionado con un ataque sorpresa, pero la verdad era difícil escucharla entre tantas frases de amor que Naruto susurraba en sus recuerdos y las plegarias que ella misma hacia para poderlo encontrar con vida.

Por fin la rubia se detuvo enfrente de una habitación, donde había gente esperando por Sakura, algunos dedicándole una mirada de terrible compasión, otros escondían sus ojos, y otros tanto simplemente le abrazaban, pero ella no respondía con el mismo cariño, es más dudaba tan siquiera pudiese moverse, pero debía hacerlo, puso un pie en la habitación ...

_**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight **_  
_**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life **_  
_**The house on the hillside, where they would stay **_

_**Stay there forever, forever and always **_  
_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly **_  
_**We'll grow old together, and always remember **_  
_**Whether rich or for poor or for better **_  
_**We'll still love each other, forever and always **_

Una vez los ojos verdes alcanzaron la terrible visión, pudo observar a su novio, completamente herido, con mucha maquinas sosteniéndolo en vida, pero en lugar de una gran tristeza, la cual ella temía que se asomase en el momento que viese a su novio, el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremeció de alegría, allí estaba, por fin podría verlo...

El joven quien yacía dormido debido a la gran cantidad de anestésicos y analgésicos recibidos, logro abrir sus ojos, aun entre la incandescente luz blanca de hospital, al sentir una mano atrapar la suya, casi por instinto los ojos azules se toparon con el color verde de la mirada de su prometida, generándole una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aun cuando tenia una mascara que facilitaba el ingreso de oxigeno a sus pulmones o bueno, pulmón.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, Sakura-chan- fueron primeras palabras del joven al ver la dulce sonrisa sobre esos labios rosados que tanto amaba.

una pequeña risita se escapo de parte de la pelirrosa, quien sentida una gran alegria, sabia perfectamente en su interior que esta seria la ultima conversación que tendrían, así como el también era consciente de ello y aun así lo único que se le ocurría al joven era eso.

-no te preocupes, me alegra no haber llegado tan tarde...-un leve gemido de dolor se escapo del adolorido tórax del rubio quien había fallado en su intento de parecer furioso con la joven... en aquel momento todos los presentes evacuaron el lugar, sabían que lo que estaría por pasar allí seria solo secretos de pareja...

Una larga conversación se llevo acabo entre los dos amantes, ninguno de los dos querí mencionar el hecho de que todo lo que habían prometido, de que Minato y Kushina, sus hijos, jamas nacerían, o que de aquella casa que tanto habian soñado envejecer no seria si no un terrible anhelo perdido, la verdad es que aquella conversación "intima" solo fue una de tantas en donde planeaban su boda o de como Kushina tendría el pelo rosa en lugar de rojo en la siguiente generación o de como Minato seria un poco más impulsivo que el verdadero portador inicial del nombre...una conversación natural, entre lagrimas, risitas cómplices y uno que otro beso, en el cual rompían el protocolo de tratamiento, ¿que más daba?...

pero pronto la realidad golpeo duramente sus cabezas cuando el joven rubio, comenzó a sentirse más débil, tanto que mantenerse despierto le era casi imposible.

-Naruto...- susurro entre las manos morenas la joven.

-sa...sakura-chan...-contesto, en signo de que aún estaba allí.

-Casémonos ...-los ojos azules lucharon por abrirse una vez más, los ojos vidriosos y verdes de su prometida mostraban determinación ante lo que el sonrío de medio lado con un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

-me estoy muriendo, sakura-chan...no soy capaz de mantenerme en pie...- afirmo con tristeza el rubio, quien habia perdido toda esperanza de elaborar una boda.

-Tengo una idea...-respondió la pelirrosa.- solo necesito que tu aceptes...-menciono besando la palma de las manos del joven, quien hizo todo lo posible por responderle.

-sabes... que siempre aceptare estar contigo...-esa fue su señal, para que la joven saliese disparada por la puerta.

_**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses**___

_**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses **_  
_**She borrows some rings from the couple next door **_  
_**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor **_

La pelirrosa salio de la habitación, con la hermosa noticia, la cual muchos tomaron con muchismo entusiamo y otros como si fuese una locura, pero poco importaba, aquellos que quisiesen presentarse eran cordialmente invitados mientras con una leve sonrisa se acercaba a su mejor amiga, las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron en el momento que le pidio su sortija de matrimonio, a ella y a Shikamaru, quienes con gusto aceptaron de prestarse como madrina y padrino de la ceremonia.

Con un buen numero de personas presentes, una madrina y padrino con trajes ensangrentados, una copa de champaña barata, la cual habia sido robada de una de las canastas de "mejórate pronto" que muchos dejaban a manos de las enfermeras del hospital, estaban todos listos para la boda más hermosa e improvisada de la historia.

Naruto, quien a penas podia mantener sus ojos abiertos, se dedicaba a estudiar cada acción de su prometida, quien con aquella determinación que la caracterizaba, se desenvolvía perfectamente, una pequeña lagrima rodó por la mejilla del rubio, quien pensaba como era posible que tendría que dejarla, como podía ser posible para ella vivir sin el, si él no podía imaginarse una muerte sin ella, respiro hondo, cuando los ojos verdes por fin se fijaron en él...

-te amo...- susurro ella con tanto amor, con tanto cariño, que sus dudas se despejaron, se encontrarían en el otro mundo, y desde allí la esperaria, con tanta paciencia y cuidandola desde arriba, que cuando llegue a sus brazos compartan la eternidad juntos.

- y yo a ti...- le contesto sin dejar de mirarla.

ante aquella escena las lagrimas de varios presentes, empezaron a caer al suelo, dándole por fin el ambiente a la ceremonia... ese ambiente que faltaba.

_**She looks into his eyes, and she says **_  
_**I want you forever, forever and always **_  
_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly **_  
_**We'll grow old together, and always remember **_  
_**Whether happy or sad or whatever **_  
_**We'll still love each other, forever and always **_  
_**Forever and always, forever and always **_

En el momento en que Sakura termino de hacer sus votos de amor incondicional, completamente segura de cada palabra, fue el turno de Naruto, quien con una gran seguridad tomo lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para sentarse, apretando las manos pálidas con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, y perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes, Dios sabia que era lo ultimo que quería ver antes de cuidarla desde arriba.

_**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow **_  
_**His voice is almost too low **_  
_**As he says, I love you forever, forever and always **_  
_**Please just remember even if I'm not there **_  
_**I'll always love you, forever and always**_

-Sakura-chan... siempre te amare... para siempre y por siempre, recuerda... que aunque no este aquí, siempre te amare... y te estaré cuidando...-la voz del rubio fue baja, increíblemente baja, parecía querer que solo ella lo escuchase, a pesar de que había gritado más de un millón de veces su amor por ella en la montaña de los Hokages, ahora lo único importante era que ella y solo ella, quien tras la orden del un ministro improvisado, lo beso, un beso dulce y amargo, con sabor a sangre, ramen y fresas, una lagrima se deslizo por los ojos de la chica, cuando se separaron, pus sabia que ese seria su ultimo beso.

El rubio se recostó una vez más en la camilla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no llego a sus ojos, mientras observaba a cada uno de los integrantes, como queriendo grabar en su memoria el precioso momento, para luego... por fin llegar a su esposa, quien con las lagrimas empeañandole el rostro, le devolvió la sonrisa... y allí en aquella habitación, el mejor ninja de la historia, cerro por ultima vez sus ojos, con el recuerdo de su esposa entre los labios y el corazón.

_._._._._._

Ay Dios quedo larguisimo...peeeero ay no por que mate a naruto... :( WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

bueno mis queridos lectores, espero les guste, igual agregare un epilogo, el cual no agregue aqui por que en serio lo vi muuuuuy largo...

un saludo, pasense dejen comentarion, reviews... lo que quieran :D

un abrazo, cuidense :D


	2. Chapter 2, Epilogo

EPILOGO, sentí la necesidad de ponerlo, para que vean que Sakurita esta bien...

una brazo jovenes o viejos lectores :) ...

Naruto no me pertenece!...

_._._._._.

Caminaba entre los pasillos de hospital, debía admitir que amaba esa clase de días, aquellos en los cuales no tenia que correr entre las diferente salas, pues las emergencias eran poca y sus pacientes no eran graves; esos días en los cuales simplemente podía relajarse y pensar, mientras sonreía a uno que otro conocido por los diferentes camino del bello hospital.

Pensativa, con su esposo en su mente, caminaba, habían pasado casi cinco años desde su boda, y desde esa adorada fecha, no había un solo dia que no pensara en él, pues entre recuerdos y sonrisas, se escapaba su nombre. Incluso los días más atareados, con increíble numero de pacientes graves, días de veinticuatro horas seguidas de turno, se daba tiempo para pensar en el rubio que se había robado su corazón, y con una sonrisa atendía uno por uno, pues sabia que para eso estaba allí, para salvar vidas.

Existían noches largas, y más tras cuidar a sus dos hermosos hijos, con los cuales debía tener una grandiosa paciencia, pues eran los mellizos más traviesos de toda su aldea, una linda niña pelirroja, llamada Kushina y Minato, un niño rubio, la viva imagen de su padre...Sakura, como madre soltera, se las valía perfectamente, pues a pesar de tener que ser llamada numerosas veces a atender los desastres de sus hijos, eran ellos, los mocosos de 4 años y algo más, quienes iluminaban su vida, su existencia y por quienes se desvivía... y sabia que su esposo era igual en cuanto a esos dos se trataba, a pesar de que no estuviese allí con ellos, Sakura lo sentía en las noches que se quedaba dormida a la luz de su pequeño escritorio, sentía como su hogar se llenaba de esa presencia tan tranquilizadora que emitía su mejor amigo de la infancia, podía sentir como sus ojos azules se clavaban sobre ella y como la cuidaba con tanto amor desbordándose por ella, y la pelirrosa no podía negar que las noches en las cuales el llegaba tarde para estar junto con ella, se sentía terriblemente sola, pues entre tanto silencia cuando los dos niños dormían, era absolutamente abrumador.

Una leve sonrisa torcida recorrió su rostro, lo extrañaba, pues a pesar de sentirlo tan cerca, era inminente que jamás lo volvería a besar, abrazar o incluso a tocar, y de verdad que lo necesitaba cerca, aunque se escudaba en el amor hacia sus hijos, quienes se tomaban de la mejor manera aquella triste situación, con el comentario más hermoso que alguna vez Sakura pudo escuchar.

"-Papá es un ángel, esta cuidando para que nosotros lleguemos a salvo donde él.- " las palabras más sabias que habían salido jamás de la boca de su hija, le arrebataron allí mismo una leve lagrima, la cual con rapidez se apresuro a limpiar de su pálida mejilla.

Acto seguido, perdida en sus pensamientos, la líder principal del cuepro medico choco de frente con alguien bastante más alto que ella, un joven doctor, quien con una sonrisa se giro sobre su eje, dejando asi de lado la historia medica que traía entre manos.

-AH… hola Kishiro-kun, disculpa, venia algo distraída…- dijo con una sonrisa leve en los labios pálidos la Uzumaki, por opción propia.

-Lo siento, Sakura-san, no debí estar en mitad del pasillo, pero analizaba este caso tan fascinante…-dijo con un leve brillo en sus ojos castaños claros el joven doctor, quien ya llevaba trabajando cerca de la pelirrosa alrededor de unos dos años.

-ya te he dicho que no es cortes tratar a tus pacientes como un misterio policial, .-comento divertida la joven pelirrosa.

Esa sonrisa, traía loco completamente loco al castaño, quien había dejado completamente de lado aquel "caso" y ahora estudiaba con detenimiento el bello rostro de a quien había amado en secreto desde el día en el cual se atrevió a continuar su vida como ninja medico en la aldea de la hoja…algo en su interior le dictaba que hoy seria el día, que después de tantos momentos de cobardía, lograría invitar a la líder del cuerpo medico a una cita.

-jaja, es un mal habito, Sakura-san, lo reconozco... pero pasando de tema, quería preguntarte si me acompañarías a un comer un poco en el restaurante de la esquina, he oído que tienen grandiosos platos nuevos cada jueves…-el castaño, fue directo al grano a medida que los ojos verdes de la chica se fijaron en él un poco apenada.

-Lo siento, Kishiro-Kun, pero alguien muy especial preparo este almuerzo para mi y se sentiría muy mal si lo regreso a casa- comentó la pelirrosa mostrando una pequeña lonchera con una nota, en la cual se podía observar ciertos garabatos y una dibujo de la medica pelirrosa más conocida en toda la ciudad a medio hacer.

-Lo entiendo…- el joven miro hacia sus pies, a medida que la propia Sakura se giraba y se disponía a continuar con su camino… el terror invadió el cuerpo del medico procedente de la aldea dela arena, el cual con un rostro enrojecido tomo la muñeca de la pelirrosa quien ahora lo miraba extrañada.

-Sakura-san… yo … yo quería… decir… que … la verdad… es que tu… pues tu… eres un mujer grandiosa y la verdad… me gu…-la mano de la medica se escapo con prisa de su lugar entre la presion de las manos de hombre, al ver por donde iba aquella conversación, la cual se había salido de control.

-Espera, espera … no lo digas- con un movimiento más lento y tortuoso de lo que el castaño se pudo imaginar en aquel minuto, se retiro uno de sus guantes, los cuales adornaban el uniforme, mostrando una linda sortija que adornaba su dedo anular, y Kishiro reparo en su terrible error, se había enamoradod e una mujer casada y con hijos, nada pudo dejarlo más helado que aquella fría verdad, la cual iluminaba los ojos verdes.

-Lo… yo… lo siento…-comento con las mejillas encendidas el joven medico.

-no te preocupes, es un error, pero podríamos salir a tomar un café y me cuentas de aquel caso policial que tanto te tenia ocupado- sonrió de manera alegre para aliviar el tenso ambiente que se había formado, mientras cse alejaba del lugar, danzarina quizás, pues esta era la quinta vez que algo como eso sucedida en lo que iba del año.

Jamas nadie entendería el porque, pero Sakura Uzumaki, no volvió a contraer nupcias con nadie más, tan siquiera una cita aceptaba incluso con los numerosos pretendientes que tocaban a su puerta.

¿para que? Ella estaba casada y amaba a un hombre, a ese solo hombre padre de sus hijos, a ese que la cuidaba ne las noches y animaba cada mañana, aquel quien miraba a sus hijos dormir cuando apenas comenzaban su vida y que a mediados de su adolescencia, a pesar de que llegaban increíblemente tarde como para ser vistos por su madre, sufrían el regaño de su padre en sueños… y así era… asi seria siempre, Sakura no estaba sola, jamas lo estaría… su esposo solo estaba ausente en cuerpo, una separación temporal, la cual temrinaria una noche, en la cual, ese rubio la recogería a las puertas de la vida y por fin estarían juntos, en su amor más puro, dispues a empezar la vida donde la dejaron, con sus respectivas almas jóvenes, entre amor y consuelo.

_._._._.

:D review?


End file.
